onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-78.126.187.74-20191026140705/@comment-93.3.137.65-20191028231838
Tartenpion a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 93.3.137.65 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 93.3.137.65 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 93.3.137.65 a écrit : D'ailleurs il y a deux autres choses à relever dans cette planche non seulement Shanks a combattu Kaido mais Momongo déclare qu'un affrontement entre deux yonko c'est un simple incident supposant que sa arrive régulièrement donc les Yonko s'affronte belle et bien à plusieurs reprises vu qu'on parle d'un simple incident ordinaire ou la marine n'intervient (en même temps pourquoi intervenir dans ce type de combat c'est tout bénef pour eux) et de deux Kaido se sent assez chaud pour éliminer BB donc dire qu'il est inférieur à BB n'a aucun sens se qui va de pair avec les paroles de Garp suggérant que les Yonko sont tous quasi égaux en puissance sa se joue à un mouchoir de pôche et bien des circonstance peuvent influencer une victoire à ce niveau de puissance .. Enfin oui Shanks a combattu Kaido aka la créature la plus forte du monde se qui est tout à fait logique Shanks est Yonko donc tout aussi fort que BB BM et Kaido se que les gens refusent d'admettre .. Mihawk lui n'est pas Yonko , ni placer sur un pieds d'estal seul en escrime il est déclaré numéro 1 donc dans le maniement de l'épée se qui ne le place pas du tout au niveau des Yonko faut que certains arrête leur fanboyisme et ouvres les yeux hein .. Oui toi le premier. Dans le monde il y a des types comme les Amiraux et l'Amiral en Chef, Dragon, Mihawk... Les Yonkos ne sont pas les divinités grecques de One Piece. Le titre de Mihawk est fait des mêmes kanjis que celui de Barbe Blanche, Barbe Blanche qui poutre Shanks d'ailleurs faut même pas commencer à les mettre au même niveau, il va falloir arrêter de nous casser les bonbons avec vos histoires de maniement au bout d'un moment. Est ce que les amiraux sont placés sur le même pied d'estal que les Yonko ?? Non merci Drago,n est pour le moment le chef des révolutionnaire une autre force même pas placer sur l'échiquier del'équilibre mondial car le but même des révolutionnaires va bien au de la de ce genre de considération il vaut casser cette équilibre et créé des états libres bref créé des démocraties là ou OP c'est un monde de royaume sans parler de leur but de vouloir détruire le GM et les Dragon Céleste summum de la royauté et de la dictature bref Dragon vu son objectif et sa famille est bien sur un gars qui peut potentiellemnt e^tre aussi fort que Garp donc level Yonko là ou Mihawk y'a quoi ?? Rien en dehors de son titre de meilleur bretteur lol Rien à foutre de tes kanjis lol le titre de Mihawk c'est pas être "l'homme le plus fort du monde" c'est être le meilleur bretteur du monde donc le meilleur en escrime point barre donc tu auras chercher sa ne le place pas du tout à la hauteur de BB même vieux et malade lol vu qu'il n'est même pas Yonko le gars .. Va relire le manga non seulement Garp déclare qu'il n'y a que quatre pirates aussi puissant que BB être aussi puissant que quelqu'un sa veut dire quoi ?? Etre son égal donc shanks est aussi fort que BB prends la mouche pour autant hein mais en plus Shanks il clash d'égal à égal avec Bb sur son propre navire , il réussit à faire rebrousser chemin à kaido un autre égal à BB mais en plus il t'arrête easy mode je me recoiffe une pattate de magma de Akainu à coté mihawk lui il combat du Vista, se trouve incapable d'approcher BB de toute la bataille de MF mais cherche à pour passe temps de s'attaquer à du don Krieg ou du Zoro début de manga là ou Shanks affronte régulièrement d'autres Yonko bref tu as pas les yeux en face des trous mon gars et ton fan-boyisme fait limite peur à ce niveau là .. Mais oui bien sûr. Allez avale tes cachets et recentre-toi sur le sujet. Je rajouterais aussi concernant Oden qu'il manipulait des épées de 2e classe, même pas noircies qui plus est, et comme Tashigi le disait à sabre d'exception, bretteur d'exception. Ça va de paire. Sabre de 1e classe, noirci, et entre les mains du meilleur épéiste au monde. La marche me semble bien trop haute pour Oden. inverses pas les rôles mec tu comprends rien à rien on t'a terminé depuis bien longtemps et c'est pas ton histoire de lame noire qui te sauvera puisqu'on sait très bien que Mihawk est le meilleur escrimeur de facto normal qu'il surpasse Oden dans ce style sinon son titre n'aurait aucun sens pour autant sa ne le met pas level Yonko chose que tu ne refuses d'admettre .. Oden a seulement blessé Kaido 20 ans 'de moins alors qu'il disposait de deux épées dont une qui absorbe le Haki chose inaperçu dans le manga pour le moment et finalement il a perdu puisqu'il est mort avec une bonne marge de mon point de vue .. '"On t'a terminé depuis bine longtemps" Trololol mdrrrrr on est dans rap contenders là ? Mihawk qui demande à Zoro de rendre son épée noire alors qu'il a lui-même trouvé son épée déjà noire lol mais bien sûr. moi, je dis que c'est encore un chinois qui a du donner son sabre noir a Mihawk pour que se looser soit un peu méilleur, niveau vista, soit le reve de Zoro, le niveau Vista......... Sans cette lame et ce chinois, se pauvre Mihawk n'est meme pas level Tashigi..... Et pui c'est quand meme bien montrer depuis le début du manga, plus une lame est maudite ou puissante, et plus il est facile de sans servir.... Je suis sur que la lame de Mihawk, c'est Napoléon en mieux, du Napoléon 3.0. Une lame qui pese rien, limite qui bouge seul, et qui envois des technique qui multiplie la force de son utlisateur. Un fdd épée. Mihawk ne peu etre fort sinon. Quand meme il son fort c'est chinois, entre le sabre de BB, et le sabre de Mihawk...moi je dis bravo. Et Shanks lui galer avec une pauvre épée de merde, le mec fait expres de se battre avec un sabre pas trop puissant pour éviter de trop en faire, la classe incarner......... Toi ta un complexe d’infériorité avec les chinois ou sa se passe comment ?? Venant du gars qui sort que le meilleur de Shanks c’est avec Mihawk c’est plutôt mal amené je trouve x) Le gars oublie à peine le statut de Yonko et Shanks le plaçant de facto aussi fort que BB , Kaido et BM a croire que Shanks c’est un pirate lambda tsais ou encore son clash avec BB l’homme le plus fort du monde ou encore son combat off screen avec Kaido Aha la plus forte créature vivante du monde bref joue au chinois qui rit trop fort pour voir si s’est ton kiffe